Tomy
Tomy is a company that produced Sonic the Hedgehog Toys figurines in the 1990s. More recently, in collaboration with Sega and Jazwares, Tomy has attained a Sonic license and will begin distributing Jazwares' Sonic the Hedgehog Toys in 2010 in the UK. In 2014, it was confirmed that the upcoming television cartoon Sonic Boom will have an entire toyline devoted to the cartoon. The rights of the toy making will be handled by Tomy. Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic & Knuckles'' Toys (1994) After the release of Sonic & Knuckles, Tomy released a series of 21 Sonic figurines. These figurines came in packs of four under the Sonic & Knuckles label and were also released individually under a Sonic the Hedgehog label. Most of them were all the original Badniks from''Sonic 1'' (except Jaws and Bomb). Two Dr. Robotnik figures were released in this set, both of which fashioned his Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog design. These were released in Europe and possibly the US. Figures *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic (tapping foot) *Sonic (folding arms) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Robotnik (Scratching head) *Dr. Robotnik (Angry) *Metal Sonic (mislabeled as "Sonic" on package) *Caterkiller *Splats *Ball Hog *Spikes *Roller *Bat Brain *Newtron *Crabmeat *Moto Bug *Burrobot *Buzz Bomber *Chopper Flexi Friend TOMY also made a bendable figure of Sonic labeled as a "Flexi Friend". This figure was under a''Sonic the Hedgehog'' label rather than a Sonic & Knuckles label. Jazwares figures It has been announced that the Jazwares Sonic figures will be distributed in Europe by TOMY. According to the banner posted, the Super Poser figures are for sure. TOMY has announced the following sets of figures to be released in 2010: *6-inch Super Posers, highly detailed posable action figures with over 25 points of articulation (£9.99 RRP) *7-inch Soft Figures, plush characters, ready to go wherever your adventure takes you (£6.99 RRP) *Sonic the Hedgehog Comic Book Pack, a collector’s edition 200th issue comic bookfeaturing Sonic and rival Knuckles, complete with two exclusive 3¾” posable action figures (£16.99 RRP). ''Sonic Colors In promotion of the European version of the game ''Sonic Colors for the Wii and Nintendo DS, TOMY released a five-inch Sonic action figure that comes with three Wisps. It was released along side the game in November of 2010. The figure could be bought along with the game in a "Special addition pack". The figure came with different wisps depending on what version of the game was purchased. The Wii version came with the white, orange and cyan wisps. The DS version came with the yellow, red and blue wisps. The Sonic figure has holes in his hands and the Wisps have pegs on the back of them, you can put the pegs onto the Sonic figure's hands to hold them. Gacha Figures Gacha and TOMY teamed up to make Buildable Sonic Figures, Sonic Disk Shooters, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Pull-Backs, and a set of Danglers (full-body and head danglers). Like typical Gacha brand toys, these come in round plastic containers with 4 small holes on the top and bottom. Choosing which of the characters you are buying is close to impossible. Buildable Figure Lineup *Sonic *Werehog *Super Sonic *Metal Sonic *Knuckles *Shadow Pull-Back Racer Lineup *Sonic *Shadow *Knuckles *Amy Dangler Figure Lineup *Sonic (2 versions) *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Eggman Head DanglerEdit *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Eggman *Metal Sonic *Super Sonic *Silver ''Sonic Boom'' Toyline The main toyline for Sonic Boom will be handled by TOMY and is set to release sometime in late 2014 or even later. The main toyline, so far, has revealed that Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Burnbot, and Sticks the Badger will appear in the toyline definitely. Category:Toy companies